


I Have a secret, i'm in couple with Cristiano

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messi have a secret about him & Cristiano since many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a secret, i'm in couple with Cristiano

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

**POV Lionel**  
  
I have a secret since a long time, i'm in couple with Cristiano Ronaldo, our relationship have begun, more or less the day of the 1st time of our both apparitions for the Ballon d'Or & Fifa Best Play.  
Our begun together was not very great in the beginning, because of the fact that we hate each other because of the prize and also for our pride. And at one moment we have kissed, we were not drunk, we have talked, laughed and after we had sex.  
  
And step by step, we have discuss together by text messages and after for some games Barcelona/Madrid and when we have some break, we spend time together, even if the most of time we spend this on the bed.  
  
During the classico, we are in mode "I Hate You" but after the game, we try to be together in one of our houses where we kiss very hardly, we talk, we tell **"I'm sorry"** about the word that we can say during the game, we made some massages about the fact that we gave some punch during the game. And generally we finish the night by making love with one session of "make up sex" who is fabulous.  
  
Sometimes it's happen, that when one of us have a evenements and the other is not here, the jealousy is here and when we are together we have a session of "angy sex" where we saw the possession.  
 **"You are mine, Leo"**  
 **"I'm yours, Cris, as you. You are mine"**  
  
After that we kiss and we say **"I Love You"**  
  
For the problem of the jealousy, unfortunaly it's like this, because our relationship is a secret, there are only some people who knows about that, because we trust them.  
But i'm happy with Cris and i know that him too he is happy with me, and this show up when we make some gestures of affection.

  
END


End file.
